Irwin Lawson
Erwin Lawson '''is the 5th grade school bully, and the archenemy of the Recess Gang, most notably to TJ and Vince. 'He is voiced by Erik von Detten. Personality and Appearence His personality is akin to a bully jock. He is mean, rude, and competitive, and he is athletic, not to mention obnoxious and at times, ruthless. His blatant unoriginality has been seen on more than one occasion, and he does not seem to know much other than sports. He wears a light blue short-sleeved shirt with two red and one white stripes, blue jeans, black and white sneakers, and a blue baseball cap worn with the visor in front over his brown hair. He is of medium height, lanky, and has a light pattern of freckles on his face. He usually plays against T.J. and Vince in sports such as kickball, dodgeball, baseball, soccer and other sports. His minions are his five closest friends Cheay, Jocko, Chucko Kowalski, Buster, and Koreo. Relationships Lawson is apparently one of the movers of the Fifth Grade and is the leader of his particular friendship group. They consist of his five closest friends: Cheay, Jocko, Buster, Chucko Kowalski, and Koreo. While they appear alongside him quite often, the five boys friends have rarely been seen with Lawson altogether at once and usually only 2-4 appear when with him. Lawson also appears to be friends with fellow fifth grade bully Gelman on a few occasions. Despite this, he's rarely seen with Lawson's gang when not playing sports, suggesting that they aren't necessarily close. Other students who are often seen playing sports on Lawson's team are Slappy, King Freddy, Sound Effects Boy, Greg Skeens and Jessica Bates (a girl with curly brown hair and a blue shirt). Trivia *Lawson's appearance and personality is primarily an inverted version of TJ. While Lawson is tall and lanky, TJ is short and chubby. Also, while Lawson is mean and non-supportive, TJ is warmhearted and caring. Lawson wears a baseball hat that's blue and has the visor sticking out in the front, TJ wears a red baseball hat facing backwards. *Lawson is not the first bully character that was played by Eric von Detten for Disney, as he played Sid Phillips from ''Toy Story two years earlier (or three years, as Lawson wouldn't debut until season two in 1998). *In "Lawson and his Crew" after Lawson organized his own crew along with Menlo Lawson wore his cap backwards just like T.J. until the end of Lawson and his Crew Part 2 after Lawson's Crew ended. *While Lawson didn't appear until the second season of "Recess", 4 of his friends (Chucko Kowalski, Jocko, Buster, and Cheay) debuted in the first season, with Chucko being the meanest 5th grade bully and the leader of the gang until Lawson was introduced the second season and took over both roles. Afterwards, Chucko continued to be portrayed as part of Lawson's gang, though no longer being the leader. *Despite Cheay, Jocko, Chucko, Buster, and Koreo being Lawson's closest friends and most prominent allies in sports, bullying, and mischief, they are rarely seen altogether at once and usually appear with Lawson in a group of 2-4. Koreo, the fat bully, is the least seen member of the gang who does not appear on his own without Lawson as often as Chucko, Buster, Cheay, and Jocko. Category:Male Category:Students Category:Kids Category:Fifth Graders Category:Sixth Graders Category:1987 births